1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Rolling type vehicles are know that include a pair of left and right front wheels and in which a vehicle body is capable of lateral swinging, or rolling. See, for example, JP-T-2003-535742 A. The rolling type vehicle disclosed in JP-T-2003-535742 A includes a pair of left and right front wheels, a pair of left and right cross bars for swingably supporting the left and right front wheels and a rocking lever wherein left and right outer end portions are connected to the left and right cross bars through shock absorber struts, respectively. The axes of fulcrum pins of the pair of left and right cross bars and the axis of a pin of the rocking lever are disposed on the same plane.
In the configuration wherein the axes of the fulcrum pins of the left and right cross bars and the axis of the pin of the rocking lever are disposed on the same plane, however, the positions of the axes are set at predetermined positions, which limits the degree of freedom of layout. In addition, there is a limitation to enlargement of the length of left and right arms.